Une histoire de famille
by MonaYsa
Summary: Alors que Tintin et le Capitaine Haddock s'apprêtent à partir à l'aventure afin de découvrir l'épave de la Licorne, une journaliste audacieuse et au caractère bien trempé, parvint à s'incruster dans l'expédition, au grand damne du vieux marin. L'expédition ne sera finalement pas aussi calme qu'il l'avait souhaité, et Tintin se fera un plaisir de compter les points...
1. Chapter 1

**Tintin et Le Trésor de Rackham le Rouge**

**Titre de la fanfiction : Une histoire de Famille**

**Disclamer: L'univers de Hergé ne m'appartient pas. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La Journaliste**

_Château de Moulinsart,_

Belle journée que ce samedi 8 Avril 1941.

Ensoleillée, un matin de printemps comme Nestor les aimait. Et puis, sans être bucolique, c'était sa saison préférée ; voir la nature qui se réveille avec les oiseaux qui chantent, les bourgeons naissant et les premières éclosions, rien d'était plus beau que tout ceci. Le calme de la propriété Moulinsart, l'atmosphère reposante de ce vieux manoir, bien loin de l'agitation endiablé de la ville, et des milles aventures auxquelles se livraient le Capitaine Haddock et son jeune amis, Tintin, le célèbre reporter.

Oui, c'était un lieu serein, dont il était chargé de s'occuper quotidiennement. Le rendre accueillant afin que lorsque son propriétaire et ses invités, y pénètrent, s'y sentent comme coupés du monde, ensevelis sous le calme et la simplicité qu'offrait la propriété. Un refuge où se reposer jusqu'à la prochaine aventure.

En tant que Majordome, c'était un travail auquel Nestor mettait un point d'honneur à accomplir. Il avait servit différents maîtres, mais le capitaine Haddock était décidément celui pour lequel il n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde son poste. L'homme représentait un défi permanent de par son caractère en tout point inflammable et fort généreux, mais également par les nombreuses aventures qu'il partageait avec Tintin et qu'il ramenait sous formes de souvenirs et d'anecdotes, qu'il se plaisait à lui raconter lors de son retour. Le plus beau, étant certainement celui qu'il ramènerait à son retour, de sa chasse au trésor.

Et c'est sur ces pensées là, qu'en ce matin du 08 avril 1941, à la veille du grand départ du Sirius sur lequel son maître et son ami allaient embarqués, que le majordome lustrait les antiques armures du hall d'entrée.

Il y avait eu des fuites dans le journal, qu'il s'était empressé de lire, avec l'avidité d'une vrai commère, bien qu'étant en première loge, riant intérieurement de ces journalistes de bas étages qui selon lui, n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de Monsieur Tintin, et qui ressemblait tous à une meute de Hyènes enragées pour obtenir la moindre information et faire la une des journaux.

Refermant le heaume d'un énième casque après y avoir enfoncé son plumeau, le Majordome s'apprêta à passer à l'armure suivante, lorsque soudain, la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit, annonçant un visiteur.

Sortant sa montre à gousset, et avisant l'heure forte matinale – il était bientôt 8h- il haussa un sourcil. Habitude les gens n'arrivaient qu'aux alentours de 10h, le capitaine Hadock étant intraitable aux sujets des horaires de visites, mais fort heureusement, il était absent.

Qui pouvait donc bien sonner à cette heure si matinale ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un inconnu se tenait sur le perron, plongé dans une contemplation silencieuse du parc. De taille moyenne, l'homme était vêtu d'un blouson de cuir, qui semblait beaucoup trop grand pour lui, et dont les manches ne laissaient pas entrevoir les mains. Il portait sur sa tête un bonnet de cuir, fourré de laine, semblable à ceux des aviateurs et Nestor aperçut alors en bas des marches, une petite Harley. Et l'étranger venait apparemment de très loin, au vu du volumineux sac de voyage ainsi qu'à l'usure de ses bottes sanglées.

- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ? demanda le majordome.

Surpris l'inconnu se retourna, ne révélant pas le visage d'un homme, mais plutôt celui d'une jeune femme.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous ais pas entendu ouvrir, s'excusa-t-elle tout en retirant son bonnet, laissant s'échapper une cascade de longs cheveux noirs sur ses épaules. Vous m'avez surprise…

- Vous m'en voyez le plus surpris des deux, répondit Nestor en la dévisageant d'un air dérouté. Je vous ai prise pour un homme…

La jeune femme le gratifia d'un ravissant sourire, dont les joues étaient marquées d'une légère fossette.

- Etant donné la façon dont je suis vêtue, je ne peux que vous pardonner cette erreur, Monsieur… ?

- Nestor, répondit-il en se courbant avec toute la courtoisie qu'il devait à une dame. Je suis le majordome et maître d'hôtel de la propriété du Château de Moulinsart, au service de Monsieur le Capitaine Archibald Haddock. Et puis-je vous retourner la question, Mademoiselle… ?

- Cannelle. Cannelle Dupré, se présenta à son tour la jeune femme. Je viens voir justement le Capitaine Haddock au sujet d'une affaire à laquelle j'aimerais traiter avec lui…Est-il disponible ?

- Malheureusement non, répondit Nestor d'un air contrit. Le capitaine Haddock est partit très tôt ce matin afin de faire des achats concernant son expédition, et ne reviendra malheureusement pas de la journée…

A ces mots, le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa.

- Quand doit-il partir ?

- Demain matin aux aurores, répondit Nestor en sortant sa montre.

Puis la regardant avec sollicitude, il lui demanda.

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais est-ce important, Mademoiselle ?

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila légèrement, et le majordome remarqua alors qu'elle avait les yeux d'un bleu vif. Des yeux qu'il semblait avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

- Oui, répondit-elle doucement. C'est une affaire assez personnelle en fait.

Elle eut un sourire forcé qui ressembla plus à une grimace, et l'espace d'un instant Nestor cru déceler dans son regard quelques larmes qui disparurent aussitôt dés qu'elle battit des cils.

- Mais c'est également pour une raison professionnel, se reprit-t-elle d'un air soudainement enjoué. Je suis reporter à la National Géographique, et j'aurais souhaité le rencontrer afin de faire partie de son expédition, mais bon…

Elle se passa une main derrière la nuque, comme embarrassée.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre par téléphone, et je viens une fois de plus, de le rater, décidément ce n'est pas de chance….

Nestor lui sourit.

- Si Mademoiselle me permet de lui donner un conseil, fit-il d'un air complice, vous feriez mieux de partir dés maintenant afin de pouvoir en parler au Capitaine Haddock avant qu'il parte pour de bon. Il réside actuellement dans un hôtel à proximité du port. Entrez, je vais vous donnez l'adresse…

Il fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre jusqu'au salon des invités, et là, après avoir chercher un petit calepin dans lequel il feuilleta rapidement les pages jusqu'à trouver l'adresse précise, il s'empressa de recopier l'adresse sur une feuille et la tendit à la journaliste.

Cette dernière lança un bref coup d'œil au portrait du chevalier de Haddock, et se saisit de l'adresse, remerciant d'un sourire le majordome, qui regretta aussitôt ses pensées amères sur les journalistes ; tous n'étaient finalement pas que des hyènes !

Quelque chose lui disait que cette Cannelle Duprè était différente. Sans doute du fait, que les femmes journalistes étaient rares, du fait qu'elles entraient tout juste dans la profession, apportant ainsi un autre regard et une touche de féminisme dans le métier. D'autant plus qu'elle se démarquait assez par son allure d'aventurière, ce qui était fort peu courant pour une femme, elles qui étaient si attachées à la coquetterie.

- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il alors, soucieux de bien remplir son devoir.

Après tout, même si le Maître n'était pas là, il se devait de parfaitement bien accueillir les visiteurs. Une règle que tout majordome se devait de respecter, au risque de voir des plaintes apparaître à son sujet et d'être renvoyé. Fort heureusement, Haddock avait suffisamment confiance en lui et en ses capacités pour lui éviter le renvoi, et puis la jeune femme semblait fort sympathique.

- Non merci, Nestor, répondit-elle toute fois. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Elle posa les yeux sur l'adresse, qu'elle rangea ensuite dans une des poches de son blouson.

- Et puis je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, vous sembliez fort occupé, rajouta-t-elle en désignant le seau ainsi les chiffons et le plumeau, posés sur la rambarde en marbre de l'escalier…

- Oh non, je vous assure…

Elle secoua la tête, riant doucement.

- J'insiste, fit-elle alors qu'ils retournaient vers la sortie. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi…

- Et bien, dans ce cas, bonne chance !

- Merci

Elle descendit alors à toute vitesse les marches, et enfourcha sa moto. Puis sur un dernier signe de tête adressé au majordome, la jeune femme alluma le contact et une dizaine de secondes plus tard, sortit de la propriété, ne laissant derrière elle plus qu'un nuage de poussière sur l'allée central.

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Au départ du Sirius, les préparatifs se faisaient avec entrain. Une ambiance de bonne humeur générale flottait sur les quais que rien ne saurait troubler, et ce malgré les rumeurs qui parcouraient les journaux. De plus, le temps semblait être de la partit, car depuis deux jours, le soleil les couvait de ses chaleureux rayons, et la mer était en proie à une douce agitation, la brise du large soufflant avec légèreté sur le bord.

Ainsi, le capitaine Haddock traça d'un air satisfait une croix sur l'une des dernières caisses à embarquer.

- Très bien les gars, celle-ci également, annonça-t-il.

A ce moment là, Tintin arriva.

- Bonjour Capitaine ! Saluât-il en levant la main afin que ce dernier, puisse l'apercevoir par delà la cohue. Le jeune homme portait sa valise et à ses cotés Milou gambadait joyeusement.

Haddock l'aperçu et un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

Effectivement, rien ne saurait troubler cette merveilleuse journée ! Son meilleur ami était là, et ensembles ils allaient retrouver le plus beau trésor au monde ! Le Navire de son ancêtre, le chevalier François de Haddock et accessoirement les nombreuses richesses qui s'y trouvaient. Une aventure pleine de rebondissements qui s'annoncerait des plus plaisantes. Tout ce dont un vieux loup de mer tel que lui pouvait rêver.

- Salut moussaillon, répondit-il joyeusement. Prêts pour l'aventure ?

Il s'avança vers son ami, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'accueillir un « youh-youh ! » retentit dernier eux.

- Oh non ! s'écria Tintin en apercevant soudainement quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

- Quoi encore ? se demanda le capitaine Haddock en se retournant. Mille sabords !

Voila qui annonçait finalement des problèmes à venir ! L'excentrique professeur Tournesol qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

- Bonjour messieurs, fit le professeur Tournesol, je vous annonce que mon appareil est réparé !

Il désigna alors du bout de son parapluie, les caisses empilées les unes sur les autres situées dernière lui. Fronçant les sourcils, le capitaine s'approcha alors du vieil homme, s'adressant à Tintin par dessus son épaule ;

- Ne bougez pas, je vais m'occuper de cet amphitryon !

Voyant qu'il s'approchait, le professeur Tournesol annonça d'un air satisfait :

- Voyez-vous, maintenant qu'il est en pièces détachées, il ne reste plus qu'à l'assembler…

Mais Haddock ne l'écouta pas une seule seconde, car prenant son marqueur à la main, il fit une croix sur la caisse, barrant avec énervement la fiche technique de l'appareil. Hors de question que ce vieux cinglé ne vienne avec eux !

Une fois fait, il reposa brutalement le crayon sur la caisse.

- Voila ! C'est compris ! fit-il à l'adresse du professeur avant de s'éloigner, laissant se dernier regarder la croix avec perplexité.

Puis retournant vers Tintin d'un air satisfait, il pila net en voyant soudainement apparaître à leurs tour Dupont et Dupond.

- Quoi encore !? s'écria-t-il.

- Dupont et Dupond, prêts à embarqués ! clamèrent les deux compères en se mettant au garde à vous.

Ils avaient tout deux troqués leurs traditionnels costumes contre un uniforme de marin, constitué d'un pull blanc à col noir et bleu, d'un pantalon et d'un béret tout aussi noir, orné d'un pompon rouge.

- Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir deux policiers à bord, s'exclama Tintin avec incompréhension.

- Chuutt !

Les policiers regardèrent aux alentours puis se penchèrent vers Tintin et Haddock.

- Ne le dites à personnes car nous sommes venues incognito, fit Dupont.

- Les frères Loiseau se sont échappés, précisa à son tour Dupond. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous protéger au cas où !

Tintin et Haddock se regardèrent, puis le capitaine soupira. Puisqu'il en était ainsi…

- Bien, annonça-t-il. Il y a deux couchettes libres à l'avant et ensuite sur le pont !

- A vos ordres Capitaine ! firent d'une seule et même voix Dupont et Dupond.

Et tandis qu'ils embarquèrent à leur tour, le capitaine échangea un sourire avec Tintin. Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre ! Ils allaient enfin pourvoir partir d'ici ! Puis portant ses mains à son visage, il cria à l'équipage.

- Parer à lever l'ancre !

Mais soudain un bruit de moto retentit sur le quai, suivit par des bruits de klaxon tonitruants.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? se demanda le jeune reporter en fronçant les sourcils.

- Aucune idée, répondit Haddock en regardant dans la même direction. Il s'en passe des choses décidément aujourd'hui…

Tout à coup, surgissant entre deux caisses, un motard apparu à toute vitesse et sembla leurs foncer dessus. Milou glapit de terreur, et courut sur la passerelle, tandis que Tintin et Haddock regardèrent sans comprendre le véhicule leur foncer droits dessus à toute vitesse.

- Attention ! cria le capitaine réagissant enfin et écartant son ami, afin qu'il ne se fasse pas écraser.

Mais à leurs grandes surprises, le motard pilla et effectua un dérapage contrôlé, laissant une grosse trace noire sur le quai, et ne blessant miraculeusement personne.

- Capitaine Haddock ! s'écria le motard en coupant le contact de sa moto. Capitaine Haddock, c'est bien vous n'est ce pas ?

- Tonner de Brest, c'est plutôt à moi de demander qui vous êtes ! hurla le marin. Vous avez faillit nous écraser espèce de bougre d'ectoplasme à roulette !

- Capitaine, tenta Tintin.

Le motard émit un léger rire, enlevant ses lunettes de route ainsi que son bonnet.

- J'avais eu vent que vous pouviez avoir des insultes assez colorée, mais à ce point là, je suis flattée d'en avoir d'aussi exotiques…

Haddock écarquilla les yeux. Nom d'une pipe, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça ! Une femme ! Qui plus est, assez jeune pour être la sœur de Tintin !

- Surpris ? fit la concernée. Remarquez, hier matin, votre majordome à eut la même réaction en s'apercevant que je n'étais pas un homme…

- Nestor ?! Mais que viens faire ce bougre dans cette histoire ? Et puis vous êtes qui ?!

La jeune femme eut un léger sourire et contourna la moto. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait une silhouette élancée. Sa peau légèrement cuivré trahissait sans doute des origines métisses, de même que ses cheveux de jais légèrement ondulé. Ses yeux en revanche étaient d'un bleu vif.

- Cannelle Dupré, se présenta-t-elle. J'ai essayé de vous contacter il y a quelques jours, ainsi qu'hier en me rendant à votre hôtel, mais il semble que nous nous soyons ratés. Je suis journaliste au…

- Nous avons déjà un reporter, la coupa Haddock en désignant Tintin, qui jusque là, ne cessait de dévisager la jeune femme avec un certain amusement.

Cette dernière eut un léger sourire.

- Oui, je sais qui est Monsieur Tintin, seulement voila, je travail pour le National Géographique…

- La revue scientifique ? S'étonna Tintin.

- C'est exact, confirma la jeune femme dans un hochement de tête. En fait, je suis historienne, mais je rédige des articles pour la revue depuis bientôt deux ans. Lorsque j'ai appris que vous vous apprêtiez à faire une expédition, je me dis que cela pourrait être assez intéressant d'y participer. Mon sujet de recherche se trouve être les échanges commerciaux et maritime entourant la période où le vaisseau de la Licorne aurait sombré…

- Tout ceci, m'a l'air passionnant s'exclama Tintin. Qu'en pensez-vous capitaine ?

- Hé bien, je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec la Licorne répondit Haddock de mauvaise grâce en s'éloignant. De plus, je suis désolé mais nous avons un bateau à prendre…

- Au contraire capitaine, répliqua la jeune femme en se saisissant de son sac, La Licorne figure parmi les exemples les plus emblématiques du pouvoir royale de l'époque, ce dont j'aimerais approfondir pour mon article. De plus…

Haddock s'engagea sur la passerelle, semblant l'ignorer totalement et hurlant à l'équipage de larguer les amarres.

- Capitaine ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Elle s'élança derrière lui, suivie de Tintin. Haddock, se retourna vers elle, passablement agacé. Maudits journalistes ! Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas les laisser en paix !

- Capitaine, plaida-t-elle une nouvelle fois, vous êtes le descendant du dernier homme â être monté sur La Licorne et par conséquent, le seul à connaitre le récit historique exacte de son naufrage ! Je vous en supplie, accordez-moi cet article !

Elle lança un regard désespéré à Tintin et bien que ce dernier semblait lui accorder toute sa sympathie, le jeune homme était quelque peu embarrassé par la situation.

- Et bien…

- NON NON et NON ! le coupa le Capitaine Haddock. Nous avons déjà deux policiers à bord, je n'ai pas envie qu'une satanée journaliste ne vienne fouiner sur le pont ! De plus il est hors de question d'avoir une…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase que la sirène du navire retentit alors dans les airs, l'interrompant soudainement et signalant surtout le départ du port.

- Tonner de Brest ! S'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

Il se tourna vers le bastingage et lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'on avait retiré la passerelle et que désormais le navire s'éloignait doucement du quai, le capitaine sentit alors un flot de colère l'envahir.

- Mille million de sabord ! Cracha-t-il. Qui as donné l'ordre de lever l'ancre !

- Mais c'est vous-même capitaine, lança un matelot qui passa à proximité.

- Espèce de bâchi bouzouck ! hurla Haddock en désignant la jeune femme, qui affichait un sourire agréablement surpris, si ce n'est réjouit, au vu de la situation. Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est toujours là ! Faites là descendre tout de suite !

- Allons capitaine, fit Tintin calmement. C'est impossible, vous n'allez quand même pas la jeter par-dessus bord !

Cette déclaration arracha un éclat de rire à Cannelle Dupré, qui croisa les bras.

- Oh il en serait bien capable, lança-t-elle. Les vieux marins comme lui, craignent par dessus tout le fait qu'une femme soit à bord. N'est ce pas capitaine ? On dit que cela porte malheur….

Vieux marin ! Mais pour qui se prenait-elle à le traiter de vieux marin ! La fusillant du regard, le capitaine s'avança alors vers elle d'un air menaçant

- Très bien, puisqu'il est trop tard pour vous faire débarquer Mademoiselle, je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire ! Je ne veux, en aucun cas vous croiser sur le pont ! Est ce bien clair ? Car sinon je vous promets, nom de dieu, que femme ou pas, je vous fais passer par-dessus bord pour aller nourrir les requins ! Est-ce clair ?

Tintin éclata de rire, tandis que la jeune femme se contenta de sourire.

- Parfaitement Capitaine. Merci beaucoup pour cet accueil chaleureux…

Prit de court par l'attitude désinvolte de la jeune journaliste, Haddock la dévisagea un instant, puis fronça les sourcils, plus mécontent que jamais. Finalement le voyage ne s'annoncerait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait espérer !

- Tintin, lança-t-il en se retournant. Si vous me chercher, je suis sur le pont !

Puis sur ce, s'éloigna définitivement dans un flopée de jurons. Seuls, le jeune reporter se tourna alors vers Cannelle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Hé bien, c'est la première fois que je vois le capitaine Haddock dans un tel état. Mes félicitations et bienvenue à bord…

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

**TINTIN et le trésor de Rackham le rouge**

**Une Histoire de Famille**

**Chapitre 2 : ****Séjour en mer**

Les premiers jours en mer se passèrent sans encombre, la météo était clémente et offrait une bonne visibilité sur le large, ainsi que beaucoup de soleil. Nombreux marins remontèrent leurs manches pour œuvrer aux taches quotidiennes, offrant leurs épaules musclées aux caresses du soleil, et certains allèrent même jusqu'à ôter leurs chemises.

Néanmoins la brise marine du soir, obligeait tout le monde à se rhabiller, et pendant la nuit, à rajouter des couvertures en plus. Les nuits en mer étaient froides, pour ne pas dire glaciale, mais cela n'entachait en rien la bonne humeur générale.

Car tous avaient en tête le but de leurs voyages, se plaisant à imaginer ce qu'ils allaient bientôt découvrir. Les vieux rêves de gosses refaisaient surfaces où les galions grandioses voguaient avec panache, brisant les vagues dont l'écume fouettait la coque, chargés d'or et d'argents, et qui attiraient bon nombres de pirates. Singulières batailles où la poudre et les coups de fusils fouettaient l'air et enivraient les rêves de combats, et de glorieux bâtiments envoyés par le fond, faisant scintiller les sourires et les yeux, tel ceux des enfants devant un sapin de noël.

Seul bémol dans cette ambiance de chasse au trésor, était la mauvaise humeur constante du Capitaine Haddock à propos d'une certaine passagère.

Si Cannelle Dupré s'était montrée le premier jour effrontée, elle avait pourtant tenu parole, l'évitant au maximum, ce qui avait eu le don de surprendre le vieux marin, lui qui pensait qu'elle en profiterait au contraire, pour le narguer par sa présence. Mais les premiers jours en mer passant et voyant qu'aucun affrontement n'avait toujours pas lieu, le capitaine sentit néanmoins un certain agacement apparaître.

Etrange paradoxe, diraient certains.

Certes, il était satisfait qu'elle ne marche pas sur les plates bandes, mais le comportement de la jeune femme était d'une totale indifférence vis-à-vis de sa personne, alors qu'avec le reste du personnel ainsi qu'avec les deux policiers qui avaient fait sa connaissance et Tintin, tout se passait bien.

Et le peu d'échange qu'il parvenait à obtenir d'elle, les rares fois où ils se croisaient sur le navire, n'était qu'un simple regard lourd de sarcasmes et de moquerie, qui finissait toujours pas le rendre hors de lui.

Il avait alors demandé à Tintin, d'intercéder en sa faveur, mais la jeune femme était restée intraitable. Il ne voulait pas l'avoir dans ses plates bandes ? Et bien, elle se pliait à ses exigences !

- Reconnaissez que vous y allez un peu fort ! insista Tintin, poings sur les hanches.

Cannelle sourit. Assise à cheval sur l'un des bancs d'un canot de sauvetage dans lequel elle avait prit l'habitude de travailler tout en profitant de la vue du large, elle désigna les feuilles éparpillées au plancher sous ses pieds.

- Tintin, vous voyez bien que je suis occupée !

- Oui, je le vois bien ! Mais ce n'est pas la peine de faire diversion à ce sujet ! Le capitaine souhaiterait vous changiez de comportement à son égard…

- Mais, je ne fais qu'obéir à sa demande ! se défendit Cannelle en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si cet homme est susceptible !

A cette déclaration, Tintin leva les yeux au ciel. Sacrebleu, ils étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre !

- Ecoutez, cessez donc aussi de le provoquer à tout bout de champs ! fit-il durement. Et essayez l'un comme l'autre, d'avoir au moins des rapports civilisés ! L'humeur du capitaine commence à peser sur l'équipage. Et la mienne également ! Il ne cesse de venir se plaindre à votre sujet, dés que vous passez devant lui sans même lui adresser le moindre mot !

Une moue sceptique se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle soupira.

- Très bien, annonça-t-elle. J'essayerai de faire attention ! D'être aimable !

Tintin hocha la tête, et Cannelle reporta alors son attention sur ses notes. Avisant les nombreuses feuilles qui tapissaient le fond du canot, le jeune reporter s'accouda au rebord, soudainement intéressé. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'intéresser au travail de la jeune femme.

- Sur quoi travaillez-vous ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose d'intéressant malheureusement, répondit Cannelle dans un soupir. Ce sont toutes mes notes sur les différents navires qui circulaient, en plus de _La Licorne_, pour le compte du pouvoir royale. Ils sont au moins dizaine et j'essaye de faire une synthèse les rassemblant. Ils n'ont rien d'aussi prestigieux que _La Licorne_, mais contrairement à elle, eux au moins, n'ont pas été coulés et ont été vite oubliés lorsque les accords commerciaux ont cessés.

- Vous essayez donc de les ressusciter ?

Cannelle hocha la tête et fouillant parmi toute ses notes, sortit une pochette avec de nombreuses photos de gravure et de représentations des différents bâtiments sur lesquelles elle travaillait.

- Oui, expliqua-t-elle. Car voyez vous, tout ces navire, _La Licorne_ comprise, étaient commandés par des hommes d'élites. Le chevalier François de Haddock faisait en réalité partit du fleuron de la garde maritime royale, chargée de transporter les trésors royaux et autres marchandises de valeur.

Tintin hocha la tête à ses explications, sortant une à une les différentes gravures des navires. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à la période entourant _La Licorne_. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil, trop occupé à courir après les différentes répliques des maquettes et à résoudre les mystères de l'énigme du chevalier Haddock, qui avait hanté pendant de nombreuse années ses descendants. Il s'était fait un devoir de donner un coup de main au capitaine, lui-même saisit par cette fabuleuse course au trésor, et maintenant qu'il voyait l'étendue des recherches de la jeune femme, il réalisa qu'il venait de rater une sacrée histoire.

_La licorne_ en valait une, il était certain, de par son destin hors norme, mais ce que Cannelle lui présentait, pourrait éclairer une partie de l'histoire, dépoussiérant les noms d'hommes illustres et les faire sortir de l'oubli.

- Je ne vois que sept navire différents, constata soudainement Tintin. Vous disiez qu'il y en avait dix ?

- Oui, les trois autres étaient en réalité des leurres, expliqua Cannelle. Ils faisaient diversions, où bien servaient quelques fois d'escortes dissuasive. Ils étaient particulièrement bien armés…

Elle se pencha et fouilla à nouveau dans ses notes.

- Ah le voila ! J'ai dessinée ce que ça devait être, d'après les rares descriptions que j'ai trouvé à leurs sujets…

Elle lui présenta un croquis d'un galion lourdement armé, pourvu de non de deux rangées de canon, mais trois, chose qui impressionna grandement Tintin.

_- La Licorne_ possédait deux rangées de canons…

- Et oui, et vous imaginez la quantité de poudre qu'il fallait pour faire marcher tout cet attirail ? fit Cannelle dans un sourire. Et je vais ajouter une chose dont je suis quasi certaine, mais que personne n'a jusque là confirmée…

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Tintin, suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Hé bien, je suis certaine que l'équipage à son bord était tous des condamnés de justices, en proie à la peine capitale, et que lors de batailles afin de permettre aux navires royaux de filer en vitesse, ils se faisaient sauter si besoin était, afin de se débarrasser définitivement des pirates...

- Mais c'est horrible !

- Oui. Et ça explique pourquoi, en France, le site de Nazaire est l'un des plus grands chantiers maritimes d'Europe. Je vous laisse imaginer le nombre de bateaux qu'ils devaient construire à chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'autodétruisait afin de laisser une chance aux autres de s'enfuir…

- Vous avez raison, cela partait incroyable, murmura Tintin en reposant le croquis.

- Et j'ajouterais que ce n'est pas pour rien si l'ancêtre de ce cher capitaine a fait sauter son navire, ajouta Cannelle d'un ton malicieux.

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas tord, pensa le jeune reporter. Si cela était dans les mœurs de couler les vaisseaux pour envoyer par le fond les pirates, il comprenait alors mieux pourquoi Le chevalier François de Haddock n'avait pas réfléchit deux fois avant de faire sauter son propre navire, quitte en mourir lui aussi. Mieux valait détruire et ne rien laisser, ainsi l'honneur était sauf.

- Et bien en tout cas, je dois dire que je suis impressionné par vos recherches. Moi-même, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Il vous a fallu combien pour rassembler tout ceci ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, un sourire énigmatique.

- Toute une vie, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai toujours aimé la mer. Saviez vous, que là d'où je viens – je viens de la Antille- précisa-t-elle, il y a quelques épaves, datant des empires coloniaux, dans lesquelles, petite, j'aimais plonger en apnée ?

- Tiens donc ? fit Tintin avec amusement. Et vous y avez découvert des trésors ?

Cannelle sourit et porta une main à son cou, autour duquel trônait une croix en bois, noirci et lustrée par le temps, pas plus grande qu'une phalange.

- j'ai trouvé ça, déclara-t-elle en désignant le pendentif. J'avais douze ans et j'ai faillis y passer à coté d'ailleurs. C'est une raie qui m'a aidé à la découvrir. Je me suis approchée, et effrayée, la pauvre bête a déguerpit soulevant un nuage de poussière…

- Et sous le sable, vous l'avez vue, termina le jeune homme. C'est une jolie histoire. Vous avez découvert d'autres choses parmi ces épaves ?

- Non. Depuis le temps, elles ont été toute visitées et revisitée…

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme replongea dans ses papiers et Tintin en profita pour l'observer plus attentivement. La tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, sa chevelure noire avait glissé dans le vide, révélant la peau ambrée de sa nuque.

Suivant les douces lignes de la mâchoire, le reporter admira alors les traits fins de la jeune femme, notant qu'elle avait le nez droit et les lèvres fines, traits non caractéristique des Antilles mais plutôt propices aux européens. Sans être raciale, le jeune homme se demanda si la jeune femme était originaire d'une lignée métisse, car après tout, en Antilles tout comme en Réunion, les ethnies étaient différentes, les blancs se mélangeant parfois aux noirs.

Sentant qu'il l'observait, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cannelle, et lorsqu'elle leva finalement ses yeux bleu, un bleu très vif, presque électrique, bien loin du marron profond presque noir auxquels les gens de sa race étaient habitués, elle se redressa et son sourire s'élargissant d'une façon qu'il trouva absolument charmante. Sans doute due aux légères fossettes.

- Vous comptez prendre racine ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment non ! répondit Tintin, en rougissant soudainement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Milou, dont il avait comme juste à cet instant, oublier la présence et l'interpella.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, qu'en penses-tu Milou ?

Le petit chien qui s'était finalement couché à l'ombre du canot émit un court bâillement, et se redressa, aboyant d'un ton affirmatif. Non pas que la discutions des deux humains l'ait ennuyé mais rester là à attendre, alors qu'il y avait tant de chose à voir sur ce navire, l'agaçait quelque peu. Finit de batifoler voyons !

Avisant la queue du petit chien qui ne cessait de s'agiter, Cannelle pouffa.

- On dirait bien qu'il est pressé !

- Oui, ce brave Milou aime beaucoup se promener, répondit Tintin en se penchant pour caresser la tête de son ami à quatre pattes. Et nous y allons de ce pas !

- Et bien, bonne balade Tintin !

Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de main et s'éloigna alors avec le petit chien, mettant fin à cet agréable entretient.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent leurs discutions furent finalement pire que les précédant. Car désormais, chaque fois que le Capitaine Hadock et Cannelle Dupré avaient le malheur de se croiser sur le pont, cela finissait toujours en éclats de voix stridents qui résonnaient à travers tout le navire.

Personne ne savait qui avait commencé ni pourquoi, mais les conséquences étaient tels, qu'il était désormais impossible de demander quoique ce soit au capitaine, lors de ces éclats de colère à moins de vouloir finir par-dessus bord. Chose, qu'avaient constaté les pauvres Dupont et Dupond, qui alertés par les cris, avaient eut le malheur de vouloir savoir ce qui s'était passé, et n'avaient été épargnés que grâce à l'intervention Tintin.

Quand à Cannelle, à la sortie de ces disputes routinières, la jeune femme s'enfermait dans un mutisme dont il était impossible de la déloger, foudroyant quiconque du regard, qui osait s'approcher d'elle et la déranger.

La prise des repas heureusement, était épargnée de tout conflit, les deux protagonistes, s'étant arrangés d'un accord commun de ne jamais y assister en même temps, sous peine de provoquer un esclandre. Et ainsi, un soir sur deux, l'un mangeait en solitaire dans sa cabine, tandis que l'autre se mêlait au reste de l'équipage.

Cela offrait ainsi à l'équipage un peu de répit, et la possibilité de discuter librement sur le comportement des concernés, les surnommant « le vieux couples », surnom auxquelles Cannelle riait de bon cœur lorsque Tintin venait le lui rapporter, ou bien lorsqu'elle était à table avec eux.

Mais curieusement, personne ne pipait mots, lorsque le capitaine Hadock les honorait de sa présence, néanmoins joyeuse par sa nature de bon vivant, de peur sans doute de le mettre à nouveau en colère.

Lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun conflit, la jeune femme était soit plongée dans non travail, assise dans sa barque, s'attirant sans y faire attention quelques regard admiratifs de l'équipage, soit au calme dans sa cabine où ne l'en voyait plus sortir de la journée, oubliant même parfois de venir manger le midi.

La première fois, qu'elle avait été absente, Tintin s'était rendu à sa cabine et après avoir frappé poliment, avait ouvert la porte, découvrant la cabine dans un état tel, qu'il avait émit un mouvement de recul.

Non pas que l'état de la cabine était dans un état déplorable, mais c'était plutôt le fouillis et les montagnes de calepin, de coupures de presse et feuilles scotchées aux murs, ce qui l'avait surpris au plus haut point. Cannelle, quand à elle était assise au pied du lit, un stylo coincé contre l'oreille et feuilletant un livre d'un air passablement agacée, lui disant qu'elle ne viendrait pas manger.

- Ma parole, mais vous êtes un véritable bourreau de travail ! s'exclama Tintin.

Un hochement de tête, signe qu'elle l'avait vaguement entendu, et le jeune reporter la laissa alors. Il avait l'habitude de prendre parfois plaisir à la surprendre et à lui tenir à compagnie, apprenant à la cerner, mais c'était là une nouvelle facette qu'il découvrait d'elle. Si lui, était pointilleux sur son travail, elle, en était complètement maniaque !

Néanmoins, en dépit du sérieux presque maladif que mettait la jeune femme à travailler sans relâche, une complicité s'instaura entre eux, au plus grand déplaisir d'Haddock qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils chaque fois qu'il apercevait les deux journalistes rirent aux éclats, et débattre vivement sur de nombreux sujets.

Ainsi dans cette ambiance qui promettait bon nombres de surprises, il en arriva une, auxquelles pourtant personne ne s'y était préparé.

* * *

C'était au onzième jour de navigation, alors que tout le monde était occupé aux taches quotidiennes.

Tintin observait l'horizon, assit aux cotés de Cannelle qui pour une fois, s'amusait à dessiner son portrait, en souriant d'un air malicieux, tandis que Dupond et Dupont étaient occupés avec quelques matelots à lessiver le pont.

La capitaine Hadock, quand à lui, sortait tout juste de sa cabine lorsque soudain, Brandon, le cuistot du navire apparu.

- Capitaine, annonça-t-il d'un air désappointé. On m'a volé une boite de biscuit et un poulet !

- Comment ?! s'écria le marin. Un voleur à bord !? Oh le glouton ! Le gourmant ! Le bois sans soiffe !

- Que se passe-t-il capitaine ? demanda Tintin, alerté par les cris.

- Quelqu'un a volé de la nourriture, expliqua Hadock.

Surprit, Tintin haussa les sourcils, tandis que Cannelle les rejoignit.

- On a un problème ? demanda la jeune femme, regardant tour à tour les trois hommes.

- Oui, affirma Tintin. Je pense que Milou a du voler de la nourriture…

- Milou ? s'exclama Cannelle. Mais…

- Oh pas si vite mon garçon ! interrompit Hadock sans un regard elle. Quand on accuse quelqu'un, il faut des preuves ! Qui vous dit que c'est lui ?

Puis adjoignant le geste à la parole, il fouilla du regard les alentours à la recherche du petit chien blanc, mais ne le voyant nul part, le capitaine l'appela alors de toute la force de ses poumons.

- MILOU, VIENS ICI !

Cannelle croisa les bras, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Très pédagogique Capitaine ! Cela ne ressemble guère à votre leçon de morale !

- Oh vous, ne commencez pas !

Un éclair traversa les yeux bleus de la jeune femme, et sentant venir la joute verbale, Tintin s'interposa.

- Allons allons, nous avons un voleur à démasquer et le seul suspect que nous ayons, pour le moment c'est Milou. Je propose de le rechercher !

- Très bien, capitula Cannelle. Mais je suis convaincu qu'il n'y est pour rien !

Puis tournant les talons, elle descendit sur le pont. Les deux hommes entreprirent de la suivre, appelant Milou et finirent par se séparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cannelle ayant fait le tour d'une chaloupe, esquissa un sourire car confortablement affalé contre la rambarde et bien caché par cette dernière, Milou était consciencieusement appliqué à ronger ce qu'il restait d'une carcasse de poulet.

Apparemment elle s'était trompée sur l'innocence du petit chien, ce qui enchanterait surement le capitaine et qui ne manquerait pas l'occasion de se moquer d'elle.

Puis levant les yeux, elle aperçut Tintin apparaitre à l'autre bout d'un navire, et s'apprêtant à l'appeler pour lui faire part de sa découverte, elle fut brusquement interrompue par la voix aisément reconnaissable du Capitaine Hadock.

- Mille million de tonner de Brest !

- Que se passe-t-il encore ! s'exclama Tintin.

- Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir aussi, fit Cannelle qui l'avait rejoint en courant, décrétant que le cas de Milou pouvait bien attendre.

Puis se dirigeant vers la provenance du cri, ils entendirent de nouveau le capitaine Hadock :

- TINTIN !

- Cette fois ça a l'air urgent ! s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Capitaine !

Ils se mirent à courir, puis débouchant du coté tribord du navire, ils croisèrent aussitôt le capitaine, qui fuyait la cale. En les apercevant, le marin se retourna, le visage blême.

- Il…Il y a une machine infernale à bord, ça va sauter !

- Une bombe ?! s'exclama Cannelle. Mais enfin, quel intérêt à poser une bombe sur ce navire ?

- Pas le temps d'y réfléchir ! cria Hadock. Il faut la désactiver avant de finir six pieds sous la mer !

Puis dans un gémissement apeuré, il les guida vers la cale et désigna d'un doigt tremblant l'une des caisses situées au fond de la pièce.

- Celle-ci…

Tintin s'en approcha, suivit de la jeune femme.

- Au risque de me répéter, confia-t-elle à voix basse, je vois mal quelqu'un poser un engin explosif sur ce navire. Et puis quel en serait le motif ?

Tintin la regarda.

- Je pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un règlement de compte…

- Un règlement de compte ? s'étonna Cannelle.

- Oui. Ivan Ivanovitch. Le capitaine et lui ont…

- Chut ! Taisez-vous ! s'alarma soudainement la jeune femme, le cœur battant. J'entends effectivement quelque chose.

Et elle avait raison. Car un étrange bruit s'échappait de la caisse dont ils venaient tout juste d'approcher. Echangeant alors avec elle un regard soucieux, Tintin leva le couvercle de la caisse avec précaution.

De l'entrée, le capitaine Hadock, plus blême que jamais, les guettait attentivement.

- Attention, bafouilla-t-il. N'approchez pas !

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Cannelle, avisant le contenue de la caisse. On dirait une espèce de console…

- Oui, murmura Tintin. Je vois les cadrans, mais…

Il s'interrompit, examinant au plus prés l'étrange objet. Sur l'un des trois cadrant, le plus à droite une aiguille, la trotteuse à l'origine du tic tac, semblait dicter un compte à rebours, s'approchant de plus en plus de la grande aiguille.

Lorsque finalement elle l'atteignit, une alarme stridente retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et provoquant hurlements et cris, à la fois de panique pour le capitaine Hadock qui se plaqua au sol, et de surprise pour Cannelle qui se boucha les oreilles.

Seul Tintin avait réussi à garder son sang froid.

- Bon sang, ce que j'ai horreur de ces sonneries, gémit la jeune femme en se massant les tempes.

- Vous avez raison, celle-ci était particulièrement puissante, fit Tintin. Puis se tournant vers l'entrée, il s'adressa à Hadock. Ce n'est pas une bombe capitaine !

- Vous en êtes sure ? demanda ce dernier en les rejoignant, méfiant.

Cannelle se pencha sur le reste du contenu, et en sortie une plaque de tôle, d'envergure de cinquante sur cinquante. L'avisant le capitaine fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est alors ? demanda-t-il en se penchant également. Qu'est ce que cette caisse fait dans ma réserve ?!

Tintin fit le tour, et aperçut la fiche technique.

- Capitaine, regardez ! là…

Hadock le rejoignit et aperçu alors la fiche de la machine infernal du professeur Tournesol.

- Milles Sabord ! s'exclama-t-il.

Puis avant que ses deux compagnons ne puissent dire quoi que soit, le Capitaine sortit de la cale à vive allure.

- Ouh que je tienne ce bachibouzouk ! s'exclama-t-il furieusement. Ce phénomène ! Je….OUHHHAAA !

Le capitaine glissa soudainement, et se retrouva la seconde d'après sur les fesses. Se massant la tête, il observa le sol et avisa que celui-ci était trempé. Et qu'une odeur reconnaissable entre toute semblait en émaner.

- Je crois bien que quelqu'un s'est servit dans vos réserves de Whiskies, fit Cannelle confirmant ses pensées, et désignant une bouteille qui était brisée, quelques mètres plus loin au pied d'une chaloupe.

Hadock se redressa, et ensembles ils s'approchèrent de l'embarcation et à leurs grandes surprises, des ronflements s'en échappèrent. Tintin et Hadock se regardèrent et entreprirent de débâcher la barque.

Cannelle éclata aussitôt de rire en avisant son contenue.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé le voleur de biscuit !

En effet, non seulement la boite de biscuit dérobée dans la cuisine se trouvait bel et bien là, mais il y avait également le professeur Tournesol, affalé dessus et s'en servant du mieux qu'il pouvait comme oreiller de fortune.

- TOURNESOL ! tonna le capitaine.

Le cri fut si puissant, qu'il réveilla le vieil homme, nullement effrayé. Au contraire, celui-ci hotta son couvre chef et les salua, apparemment ravi de les voir.

- Bonjour Messieurs ! Oh merci de m'avoir réveillé, car à vrai dire j'ai très mal dormis et j'espère qu'a présent vous alliez me donner une cabine.

- UNE CABINE ?! cria le capitaine, oscillant entre le fait d'être totalement abasourdi de trouver le vieil homme ici, et furieux que tout ceci ne soit pas qu'un simple cauchemar. Mais je vais le jeter par-dessus bord ce crétin des Alpes ! Tu as entendu ?!.

- Mais certainement qu'il est à bord, répondit le vieil homme, satisfait.

Soufflé Hadock dévisagea le professeur, puis se détourna, dépité. Déjà que la présence de Cannelle le mettait hors de lui, ce vieux sacripant allait empirer la situation. Et lui qui espérait passer un peu de bon temps sur la mer.

- Si vous permettez capitaine, fit Cannelle, j'ai un lit de disponible dans ma chambre. S'il n'y pas de cabine de disponible pour ce monsieur, cela ne me dérange guère de l'accueillir.

Haddock fronça les sourcils.

- Vous seriez prête à supporter cet énergumène ?

Cannelle haussa les épaule.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si pénible, il est juste un peu dur de la feuille…

Sur ce, elle s'avança vers le vieil homme.

- Professeur, accepteriez-vous de partager ma cabine ?

- Oh mais naturellement que je souhaite avoir une cabine ! répondit le vieil homme en enjambant le rebord de la chaloupe.

Puis en équilibre sur la rambarde, il ajusta ses lunettes avisant d'un œil appréciateur la jeune femme.

- Je ne savais que l'on avait des hôtesses aussi charmante. Vous êtes un petit coquin capitaine !

- Je vous demande pardon ! s'écria Hadock, rougissant soudainement, tandis que Tintin éclata de rire.

- Allons, c'est tout à fait normal ! vous êtes jeune il faut en profiter…

Cannelle esquissa un sourire.

- Professeur vous faites erreur, fit Tintin en s'avançant. C'est une journaliste du National Géographique…

- Oh, votre sœur ? s'exclama Tournesol. Et vous êtes professeur de géographie ? intéressant, car voyez vous je suis moi-même professeur, en fait, je suis comme qui dirait un…

- Non, l'interrompit Tintin.

Puis se tournant vers la jeune femme, il lui demanda sa carte professionnelle, qu'elle s'empressa de sortir de la poche intérieure de sa veste

- Voyez, fit-elle en la lui présentant.

Le professeur Tournesol tendis la main, mais soudainement déséquilibré, glissa du rebord de la chaloupe et s'effondra au sol, venant heurté dans sa chute le capitaine Hadock, qui tomba également sous les exclamations de surprise des deux jeunes gens.

- Mille toners de Brest ! s'écria-t-il.

- Vous allez bien Capitaine ? S'enquit Tintin en l'aidant à le redresser.

- Oui ! Quand il sera passé par-dessus bord, je suis serais beaucoup mieux !

Cannelle quand à elle aida le professeur Tournesol à se relever. Ce dernier la gratifia d'un nouveau sourire appréciateur.

- Merci, beaucoup Mademoiselle !

Puis à l'adresse de Tintin, il rajouta discrètement.

- J'insiste, votre sœur est décidément très charmante !

Bien entendu, Cannelle entendit et alors que Tintin allait protester, elle lui fit signe d'abandonner. Puis posant une main sur l'épaule du professeur, elle se pencha sur lui, et lui annonça d'une voix forte afin qu'il puisse la comprendre.

- Venez, Professeur ! Je vais vous montrer notre cabine !

Les voyants s'éloigner, Haddock soupira alors avec soulagement.

- Bien, au moins je serais débarrassé de deux énergumènes pour le reste de la journée !

- Allons capitaine ! le rabroua gentiment Tintin. Ce n'est une manière de parler ainsi de Cannelle et du professeur Tournesol ! Je sais que leurs présences ne vous rends pas particulièrement de bonne humeur, mais dîtes vous que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe !

- Une mauvaise passe ! s'exclama le marin, le fusillant du regard. Mon garçon, depuis qu'on est parti, j'ai l'impression que le ciel ne nous ait tombés sur la tête ! On m'a toujours dit qu'une femme à bord, ça portait malheur et regardez où nous en sommes !

D'un geste théâtrale il désigna le pond. Inutilement, car l'ambiance était très calme et les deux policiers riaient allégrement avec quelques marins, sans doute à partager des anecdotes.

- Allons, tout finira par s'arranger ! déclara Tintin. Vous verrez bien !

- S'arranger ? Il n'y a que vous pour dire cela ! grommela le capitaine Haddock. Vous avez pactisé avec l'ennemie !

Ils marchèrent, longeant la rambarde, Milou trottinant joyeusement derrière eux, satisfait apparemment qu'on l'ait oublié au propos du poulet !

- Vous exagérez Capitaine, fit Tintin, en riant.

Haddock fronça les sourcils, mais voyant que son jeune ami riait toujours, il s'adoucit.

- Bon, j'admets qu'elle n'est pas si terrible à regarder ! Mais quand même ! C'est une sirène ! Méfiez-vous ! Je connais ça, et un jour elle finira pour vous arrachez le cœur !

A ces mots, Tintin cessa de rire et regarda le vieux marin étrangement. Jamais le capitaine Haddock n'avait fait une quelconque allusion à sa vie, concernant les femmes. Décidément ce séjour réservait plein de surprises.

- Auriez-vous eu quelques aventures, qui ce soient finit mal, capitaine ? demanda-t-il.

- Bof, une ou deux, répondit Haddock dans un froncement de sourcils. J'étais jeune et c'est sans doute les pires erreurs que j'ai sans doute fait dans ma jeunesse ! Les femmes, mon garçon, sont comme la mer et l'océan. Attirantes et dangereuses ! On se ressort jamais indemne avec elle !

Il s'accouda à la rambarde.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'attaches, vous savez. Quand on passe sa vie en mer, c'est dur d'avoir une famille. Mon père en a été parfait exemple jamais à la maison, et le peu qu'il passait à terre, il était toujours à écumer les bars et les bordels !

- Et votre mère ?

Haddock le gratifia d'un rictus douloureux.

- Bah, la pauvre femme, ne disait rien. Elle s'en fichait. Je crois qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus de toute façon. Elle m'a simplement élevé dignement, mais faut croire que je ressemble plus à mon père, puisque j'ai finalement suivis ses traces ! La pauvre ne s'en ai jamais remise !

- Vous la voyez toujours ?

- Rarement, fit le marin en croisant les bras. Vous savez Tintin, quand il n'y a plus rien à dire, vaut mieux ne pas insister. Elle sait que je me porte comme un charme et ça lui va, de même que je sais qu'elle s'est surement trouvé un mari comme il faut, et pas un ivrogne dont j'ai malheureusement suivis l'exemple…

- Allons, vous vous en sortez bien ! fit Tintin, voyant la mine sombre du capitaine Haddock. Vous avez changé, et je suis sûre qu'elle serait fière de vous à présent !

Ces mots semblèrent illuminer un instant le visage du marin, mais il s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Non. C'est de vous dont elle serait fière ! répliqua-t-il. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune ami, et continua Grace à vous, je ne suis plus l'épave que j'étais autrefois…

Tintin sourit, mais cette fois ne dit rien. La poigne de haddock se resserra fermement sur son épaule, et cette fois, le capitaine lui sourit franchement, retrouvant soudainement sa jovialité.

- Mais assez discuter de moi ! Nous avons le navire de mon ancêtre à trouver ! Et ce n'est pas la présence de ces deux…hem, du professeur Tournesol – reprit-t-il en voyant Tintin froncer les sourcils- et de cette Cannelle Dupré, qui va m'empêcher !

A cette déclaration, le jeune homme reporter éclata de rire, et en écho, Milou aboya alors joyeusement, partageant le soudain enthousiasme des deux hommes.

- Enfin je vous retrouve capitaine ! s'exclama Tintin. Il était temps !

- Alors allons-y ! répondit avec entrain Haddock, entraînant le jeune homme par l'épaule en direction de la cabine de pilotage.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard _

_Réfectoire du Sirius_

- Ah vous voila ! s'exclama Tintin.

Cannelle redressa la tête. Assise à l'une des tables du la salle à manger, elle avait comme toujours éparpillée ses notes devant elle.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Il y a trop de vent, et mes papiers s'envolent. J'ai failli en perdre, mais heureusement Dupond et Dupont m'ont aidée à tout récupérer…

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Tintin vint la rejoindre et s'assit en face d'elle. Milou quand à lui, trottina jusqu'à la jeune femme et aboya, qu'émendant une caresse, ce dont la jeune femme s'empressa de faire, dans un sourire.

- Alors Milou, murmura-t-elle amusée, pendant que le petit chien se roulait sur le dos.

Puis comme semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, elle leva la tête vers le reporter.

- C'est le Professeur Tournesol pour le poulet au fait, annonça-t-elle. J'ai réussi à le lui demander comment est ce qu'il avait tenu au moins dix jours sans que personnes ne le remarque jusque là…

- Ah, et bien comment faisait-il ? demanda Tintin en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien, je dirais que soit, nous sommes très inattentifs, soit il est ultra discret, car il m'a raconté s'être rendu plusieurs fois à la laverie pour prendre des couvertures pour ne pas avoir froid du fond de sa barque, et les ramener chaque matin afin que personne ne remarque leurs disparitions.

- Ingénieux.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout, répondit-elle. Pour ce qui est de la cuisine, il venait après que les cuistots aient finit leurs service pour venir manger à son tour. Autant dire que personne n'a remarqué puisqu'il le temps de faire sa vaisselle et de tout bien ranger soigneusement. Vous dîtes que je suis maniaque, mais lui, c'est bien pire, finit-elle sur un sourire. Une vraie petite souris.

- Effectivement, pouffa Tintin. Nous devions être vraiment inattentifs pour que nous n'ayons rien remarqué jusqu'à présent…

Cannelle sourit d'un air espiègle et sur le même ton, rajouta.

- Il faut dire qu'avec nos scènes de ménages, le capitaine et moi, attirions toute l'attention….

- C'est vrai ! ria Tintin.

Milou approuva d'un hochement de tête, sa queue remuant vivement.

- A ce propos, reprit Tintin. Cela ne vous dérange-t-il vraiment pas de partager votre cabine avec le professeur Tournesol ? Après tout, vous êtes…

Silence.

Une femme, pensa-t-il, soudainement embarrassé. Et de surcroît célibataire, ce qui n'était guère convenable qu'elle partage sa cabine avec un homme, et semblant suivre les même pensées, les joues de Cannelle virèrent dans une teinte délicieusement rosée, chose que le jeune trouva absolument adorable.

- Hé bien, hésita Cannelle, brisant le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux. Effectivement, cela est légèrement gênant, mais je…comment dire ? Enfin, je ne vais pas le mettre à la porte, voyons !

- N'insistez pas, fit Tintin comprenant l'embarras de la jeune femme. Prenez la mienne. J'irais dans la votre et la partagerait avec le professeur.

A ces mots, Milou redressa soudainement la tête, l'air visiblement mécontent.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'accord, remarqua Cannelle.

- Il s'y fera, répondit Tintin. N'est ce pas mon brave Milou ?

Le chien lui rendit un regard sceptique, mais néanmoins résigné, ce qui les fit rires tout les deux.

Cannelle reporta alors son attention sur ses notes, et puis lâcha un gros soupir, repoussant son calepin.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda soudainement Tintin.

- A cours d'idée, répondit la jeune femme dans un pauvre sourire.

Elle se massa les tempes.

- Je crois bien que je vais me poser un peu. Je suis dans mes notes depuis le début du voyage et je n'ai pas pris une seule fois le temps de souffler.

Puis avant que tintin ne puisse réagir, elle se redressa subitement et prit tout ses calepins.

- ça vous direz de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre ? On pourra déménager ainsi nos affaires respectives, et ensuite, je compte bien prendre un peu le soleil avant que le mauvais temps n'arrive.

- Oui bien sûre, répondit avec entrain Tintin. Il est vrai que j'ai vu de gros nuage à l'horizon, et je ne donne pas cher que dés demain, le temps se dégrade !

* * *

Et il eut raison. Les jours suivants, où ils longeaient les côtes africaines, un brouillard dense avait recouvert la mer d'une densité telle, que la visibilité était médiocre, et où chacun guettait l'horizon d'un œil inquiet.

Le capitaine Haddock était pourtant certain ils étaient dans la bonne direction et personne n'osait remettre en question ses dires, par même Chester, compagnon de longue date avec qui il longtemps navigué. Ce dernier, propriétaire du _Sirius_, lui faisait entièrement confiance, et lorsque Cannelle l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, l'homme lui avait rétorqué qu'il irait même jusqu'en enfer, si c'était là leurs destination.

- Sacré personnage, souffla-t-elle a Tintin.

Un sourire échangé, et la monotonie reprit.

Chacun s'affairait comme il l'entendait, Tintin travaillant de concert avec Cannelle sur leurs articles respectifs dans le réfectoire, Haddock continuant à étudier ses cartes, Tournesol avait prit l'initiative d'assembler sa machine, y apportant modifications au grand damne du reporter et du capitaine, tandis que les Dupond et Dupont s'essayèrent à la chique, tabac à mâcher, que se partageaient les marins. Grand mal leurs en prit, car ils tombèrent malades, au plus grand amusement de Cannelle et Tintin.

Et enfin, au court d'une énième journée grise, comme se plaisait à dire Tintin, ils furent enfin aux bons coordonnés. Il ne restait plus qu'a repérer l'ile où avait vécu le chevalier François de Haddock.

- Vous distinguez quelque chose ? demanda Haddock.

- Rien du tout, répondit Tintin.

Les deux hommes observaient l'horizon à l'aide de jumelle, mais le brouillard ne les aidait en rien du tout.

- Etes-vous sûre que vos calcules sont correctes, Capitaine ? demanda l'un des deux policiers, accoudés aux bastingages à leurs cotés.

- C'est ça, on approche certainement du pôle du nord ! répliqua sarcastiquement Haddock, agacé qu'on le remette en question

- Ah, il me semblait bien que le temps s'était rafraichit ! fit Dupond.

- Je dirais même plus il fait froid ! renchérit Dupont.

- Un vrai vent du nord !

Les entendant, Cannelle qui sortait à l'instant du réfectoire avec deux tasses de cafés fumant, pouffa doucement. Décidément, ces deux là, la feraient toujours rire.

- Toujours rien ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, s'approchant de Tintin. Tenez, je vous en ai apportez une…

- Hélas non, soupira le jeune homme en attrapant d'une main la tasse que la jeune femme lui tendait.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée. Voyant que Haddock observait la tasse, Cannelle se tourna vers lui, lui tendant la sienne.

- Vous en voulez une, capitaine ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme la jaugea du regard et Cannelle attendit alors sans rien dire. Les disputes s'étaient calmés ces derniers jours, les deux ne trouvant plus la force de se provoquer mutuellement, le temps influençant sans doute sur leur morale. Désormais, ils s'en tenaient tout deux, au plus grand plaisir de l'équipage, au strict minimum tout en restant courtois l'un envers l'autre.

Lorsque Cannelle sembla sur le point de s'impatienter, Haddock émit un mouvement pour se saisir de la tasse, mais l'apparition de Tournesol à ses cotés le stoppa net.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ce truc là ? demanda-t-il

A la main du professeur était suspendu un pendule qui s'agitait doucement, tournoyant sur lui-même, et comme répondant à la question du marin, Tournesol annonça d'une voix peiné

- Heu capitaine, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, nous devrions aller plus à l'ouest !

- Vous êtes sur ? demanda Cannelle haussant un sourcil

- La ! fit soudainement Tintin. Une île !

A ces mots, tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et suivit la direction que le jeune homme pointait du doigt.

- C'est surement celle du Chevalier de Haddock !

Et effectivement, au delà du brouillard, se dessinait les contours d'une masse sombre, à la fois gigantesque et imposante. Une silhouette mystérieuse, qui attira bientôt l'attention des marins. Les Dupond et Dupont se penchèrent en avant, de même que Cannelle et Milou, se dernier passant la tête à travers une ouverture du bastingage.

- Comment est-ce possible que nous ne l'ayons pas vu plutôt ? demanda la jeune femme en se redressant. Voila presque deux jours que nous la cherchons !

Le brouillard semble s'être dissipé, fit Tintin d'un air songeur. Qu'en pensez-vous capitaine ?

Ce dernier ne répondit, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose avec ses jumelles mais le brouillard était encore trop dense pour laisser apercevoir quoique ce soit. De plus, la nuit était sur le point de tomber, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il risquait d'apercevoir quelque chose.

- Nous verrons bien demain, conclu-t-il.

Puis un sourire se dessinant à travers sa barbe, il déclara joyeusement à l'assemblée.

- Messieurs, demain nous posons le pied à terre !

A ces mots, une slave d'applaudissements et de hourras retentit de toute part dans le navire.

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

_Première Note : dans le chapitre 01, je fais mention que Moulinsart appartient au Capitaine Haddock. Grossière erreur de ma part, puis ce que c'est justement après cette aventure que le capitaine achète le domaine. Je m'excuse donc de cette légère distorsion._

_Deuxieme Note : Je fais mention également des frères Loiseaux, les antiquaires qui couraient après les maquettes et dans ce chapitre ci à Ivan Ivanovitch, l'adversaire de Haddock dans la version numérique de Peter Jackson et Spielberg. A vrai dire, pour le moment je ne sais pas trop si je le ferais apparaître pour mon histoire. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse encore, car cela dépend en fonction de Cannelle et de la suite de l'histoire._

_Voila. Reviews ?_


End file.
